


Riddles

by Moriartysangels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a while ago, figured i should post everything on the same account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartysangels/pseuds/Moriartysangels
Summary: Two weeks, three days, four hours and thirty seconds since Stiles Stilinski was possessed by the Nogitsune.Five days, three hours, fifty minutes and four seconds since you had been captured by the Nogitsune, held in some dark cellar, not knowing where you were. It's not like you'd been counting, though.





	Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote like.... 3 or 4 years ago and didn't even bother looking over for mistakes. So it may be CRINGE, but if there are any mistakes, let me know in the comments below! If you liked it PLEASE please leave a kudos and a comment they give me life!!

Two weeks, three days, four hours and thirty seconds since Stiles Stilinski was possessed by the Nogitsune.

Five days, three hours, fifty minutes and four seconds since you had been captured by the Nogitsune, held in some dark cellar, not knowing where you were. 

It's not like you'd been counting, though.

Teased, prodded, tortured, beaten to a pulp and still not killed by the face you had grown to love. He entered the room again, his eyes turning unsettlingly dark compared to the beautiful warm brown eyes you were used to. 

It slunk around your chair, his movement like a fox's. It ran its fingers across your neck, sending unsettling cold shivers down your spine. You frowned and looked in the opposite direction of where it was, not wanting to give it any idea what you were feeling.

"What is greater than God and more evil than the devil?" The Nogitsune murmured. “The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?" The Nogitsune played with Stiles's hair, smiling at you.

This had become a regular game you would play, solve a riddle and no terrible pain would come to you or your friends that day. You were good at riddles, so you answered.

"Nothing," You said back at him, the smile fading from his face. "Nothing is greater than God, Nothing is eviler than the devil, though I could disagree," You scowled, the Nogitsune raising an eyebrow at you. "The poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing, you'll die." The Nogitsune smiled again, turning Stiles's features darker.

"You're not completely stupid," It said. "Who makes it," The Fox continued. "Has no need of it, who buys it, has no use for it. Who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What is it?" 

You thought for a moment narrowing down possibilities until you said, "A coffin!"

The Nogitsune frowned once more, bothered at your answer. "Right again Y/L/N,” it seemed to think a moment before continuing. “The more you have of it, the less of it you see, what is it?"

"Darkness. Are there themes to all these riddles?" You said. The Nogitsune raised Stiles's eyebrows, seeming to consider that.

"Possibly," It looked at you with such an intensity that it alarmed you. "Have you been sleeping?" It deadpanned. Stiles's facial features slacked back into an all-knowing smirk lightning fast. "You look awfully tired." The Nogitsune tried to catch your gaze, knowing that you would crack if you gazed in its direction again. But you refused, closing your eyes and bowing your head.

"I answer your riddles. I play your stupid games. What more do you want from me?" You shook your head, still refusing to look up. The Nogitsune laughed a stolen laugh, a laugh that should be with the messy boy who figured out puzzles like they were the most important thing in the world, the boy who was loyal till his wit's end. Not the Nogitsune.

"What do I want from you?" It smiled. "Well, a playmate of course. None of your friends are smart enough to answer riddles like that-"

"Stop that," You said abruptly, sensing the smirk that came from Stiles's body. "Trying to flatter me. Butter me up to do whatever it is you want, going to make a stupid play on words about playmate.” You shook your head, finally looking into its eyes. “One, we’re not 'playing', I'm trying to survive. And two, I’m not your mate. You have Stiles's body sure, but your tendency of killing innocent people," You clicked your tongue. "Not hot." 

There was a silence, you knew that somehow it had gotten what it had wanted. 

"You think Stiles is attractive?" It said.

You were silent for a moment, shaking your head, now looking down again, effectively hiding your embarrassment. 

"The mind games won't work on me, Trickster. I know every manipulative trick in the book. So stop playing the 'I know who you like!' card and instead tell me, is Stiles gonna survive once you're done doing whatever you've set up to do?"

The recurring silence seemed more taken aback than you had expected. It lasted a few uncomfortable moments, the Nogitsune looking at you in an odd way, squinting his eyes occasionally and tilting Stiles's head back and forth. You began to do the same, analyzing every move it made, absentmindedly wondering if it was gonna kill you for surprising it with your outburst of pent up anger. 

You then heard a distant yell outside the compound in which you were tied. The Nogitsune must have heard it too because it then moved away from your chair and started toward the door. It tapped Stiles’s fingers on the door frame, lingering for a moment, deciding something and coming back towards you. It took a knife out of its pocket and cut your neck. Not close enough to cut off your breathing, but you could feel the warm, sticky liquid staining your clothes. Your breathing began to quicken as you realize how dire your situation was, it had nicked an artery and you were bleeding out. You looked up at The Nogitsune as it left. Leaving you to die. 

As soon as it was gone, you threw all your body strength into the back of your chair, and it broke with a splintering crack. You undid the knots that had positioned you before and used the rope to apply pressure to the bleeding parts of your neck. Black dots started to cloud your vision, but you kept pressing on, knowing that if you stopped, you would pass out.

You seemed to be in some kind of basement. The walls were gray and rough as you supported yourself on them, trying to get up the stairs. You pushed open a door gingerly. Light filled the stairway, which made you wince and squint your eyes. Applying as much pressure to your wound as you could take, you hobbled out into unknown whiteness. There were a few more muffled shouts, and then you blacked out.

It was a blur, but soon after, you were lying in Derek’s loft. Scott was sitting beside you, asleep, seemingly by your side all night. You tried to sit up a little, groaning at your soreness but otherwise fine. Scott’s eyes shot open, looking at you with both suprise, happiness, and something sadder beneath it all.

“Y/N” He jumped up to hug you before Derek descended from the stairs, looking solemn.

“Have you told her yet?” Derek said.

“Told me what?” You replied, starting to get up. "I just woke up." They both didn’t say.

“You’re a werewolf now, sweetheart,” Peter said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “Stiles slit your throat, you were about to die, so Derek gave you the bite. Surprise, surprise. Nobody want’s their favorite troublemaker to die.” He rolled his eyes, already apparently tired of the conversation. 

You started rubbing your temples, trying to process that you were now going to have to train and try not die and freak out in the face of danger, something you were already terrible at. You shook your head, annoyed. ”How am I going to tell my family about everything?”

Scott cracked a sad smile. You exhaled, knowing that some questions weren't as easy to answer as the Nogitsune's riddles.

“Okay,” You continued, sighing. “When do I train?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
